


Accidental Witness

by Merchant



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Not your mama's brand of voyeurism, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, blowjob, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merchant/pseuds/Merchant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Gansey wanted to do was play a simple prank on Ronan. While carrying out the plan, he ends up discovering Ronan and Adam's relationship in a way he was <i>not</i> prepared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Witness

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how I wrote that rather popular [voyeurism smut fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4418312)? Well, thanks to [this post](http://the-fifth-raven-boy.tumblr.com/post/117670754518/so-imagine-gansey-waiting-hidden-in-ronans-room), you're getting another one! Only this time, it's not going to be the kinky kind of voyeurism. As much as I'd like to have Gansey be another queer character, I thought it'd be much more fun to torment 100% heterosexual Gansey >D. Hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> **The Raven Cycle, and its characters, are the sole property of Maggie Stiefvater. I am the sole owner of this work of fanfiction.**

The month of October had finally rolled around in the city of Henrietta, Virginia. That meant that there was a lot of sweatshirt and hoodie sales, the fall drinks had returned to local coffee shops, and it meant the season for scary, spooky things had arrived. It also meant that Gansey was planning out his usual pranks.

Every year, he would come up with some way to scare Ronan. He’d been mostly unsuccessful, thanks to the fact that they had an actual ghost wandering around Monmouth. He’d succeeded in startling Ronan a few times, since Ronan was prone to being startled easily. A couple of those times almost earned Gansey some bruises, but they were totally worth it.

Now, Gansey had it all worked out. It was a rule that no one was to enter Ronan’s room, but that rule only applied while Ronan was actually _present_ at Monmouth. Currently, Ronan was out somewhere with Adam. Ronan and Adam had been spending an awful lot of time with each other lately, and Gansey thought it was rather nice that Ronan was getting out of Monmouth, and staying out of trouble. What he didn’t realize was how oblivious he actually was, and how it was going to bite him in the ass very soon.

Gansey was going to hide somewhere in Ronan’s room, and jump out at him when he least expected it. It was silly, and dumb, but the pranks he played on Ronan always occurred outside of Ronan’s bedroom, so he knew Ronan wouldn’t expect it, and Gansey would successfully scare Ronan. Since Noah was hanging about, like always, Gansey informed him of his plan, so that Noah wouldn’t go blabbing to Ronan. “I won’t say anything, but be careful. This _could_ backfire on you,” Noah had said. “I can deal with Ronan. It’s not like he hasn’t gotten pissed at me before,” Gansey replied, understandably oblivious to the actual meaning of those words. Noah had smirked at him, said “Have fun” in a way that made Gansey suspicious, and vanished.

It was about 5 PM when Gansey decided to carry out the plan. He figured Ronan would be returning soon, since he always seemed to show up right around this time. Gansey quietly went up to Ronan’s room, and opened the door. Chainsaw looked over at him from her cage, and gave a soft, alerting squawk. Gansey put his finger to his lips to shush her, as he entered the room, and shut the door behind him. “I’m just going to scare Lynch, and then I’ll be out of here,” he said quietly, then looked around the room.

_Where shall I hide?_ Gansey thought, as he tried to determine where the best place to hide was. Under the bed might give him away, so that wasn’t an option. There were really only two options; it was either the closet, or the dresser near the closet. The closet would probably be too small, and he might accidentally give himself away. The dresser was big enough for Gansey to hide behind, and he’d only need to kneel a bit to stay hidden. As he heard the BMW pull up to Monmouth, he quickly moved over to the dresser, pulling it out a bit so he could get behind it. He pulled the dresser back towards him as he knelt behind it, and now all he had to do was wait.

The door to Monmouth opened, and Gansey heard his name being called out. A small smirk crept across Gansey’s lips, but he remained quiet. He heard footsteps ascending the stairs, along with the muffled voices of Ronan and Adam getting closer. Suddenly, the door to Ronan’s room opened up, and Ronan and Adam entered, before shutting the door behind them. Gansey stayed hidden behind the dresser, feeling even more mischievous now that he had the chance to scare Ronan _and_ Adam.

“I can’t believe you managed to create _more_ of these,” Adam’s voice said. “Of course I was able to do that. You were running low on supply, so I asked for more,” Ronan’s voice stated matter-of-factly, but there was smugness to his tone. “Don’t you feel embarrassed, asking for these?” Adam asked, and Gansey slowly peered around the side of the dresser, and saw Adam holding a small white bottle, and a small blue bottle. Gansey didn’t understand what was so embarrassing about them, and he watched as Ronan took the bottles from Adam. Gansey ducked back behind the dresser, as Ronan turned to place the bottles on the desk by the door.

“That’s something Gansey would say, though he’d probably turn and run if you told him what these are,” Ronan replied, and Gansey heard the smirk in his voice, he didn’t need to see it. He frowned, suddenly curious as to what those bottles were. Gansey decided this would be the perfect time to jump out, and as he made to come out from behind the dresser, he suddenly paused. Adam had approached Ronan from behind, and reached out to grab Ronan’s arm. Ronan turned to face Adam, and Gansey could see that Adam was smiling.

“We just won’t tell Gansey then, will we?” Adam said in a teasing tone. Ronan moved closer to Adam then, and Gansey watched as Ronan put his arms around Adam’s waist. Gansey’s eyes widened a bit at this action, but then Adam was putting his own arms around Ronan’s waist. Suddenly, Gansey watched as his two best friends started kissing. He covered his mouth immediately to stop the surprised gasp from escaping his mouth.

The kiss started out casual, very gentle. Gansey ducked back behind the dresser, still in shock. How long had this been going on? He started piecing some of the puzzle together. _So_ this _is why they spend so much time together? They’re….a couple? But I thought Adam liked…_ , Gansey began to think, and then he heard someone moan softly. Gansey knew that he was _not_ supposed to be in this room right now, and he regretted this plan completely.

“Wait, what if Gansey comes back?” Adam inquired as he pulled away from the kiss, sounding a bit concerned. Ronan scoffed, and leaned his head closer to Adam’s. “Forget about him, he hasn’t caught us yet,” Ronan responded. _Yet!_ Gansey thought, very appalled. _Just how long has this been going on?!_ Gansey peered his head back around the side of the dresser, and he caught Ronan and Adam kissing again. Only this time, their kissing was quite _eager_ , and Ronan was now backing Adam up against the wall. Gansey watched as Ronan took Adam’s wrists, and pinned them up over his head while he kissed Adam deeply.

Gansey’s cheeks started getting a bit flushed, and he was quite embarrassed to be seeing this. It wasn’t that he had an issue with his best friends dating each other, but this was a _very_ private moment, and Gansey just wanted to sneak out of the room before being found. To hell with scaring the other two, Gansey was more scared for _himself_. Adam started moaning softly again, and Gansey saw that Ronan’s mouth was attached to Adam’s neck, and Adam’s head was tilted. Thankfully, Adam’s eyes were closed, and Gansey tried to come up with a way that he could time it so he could sneak out of the room.

It would mean that he’d have to pass Chainsaw’s cage, and she’d alert Adam and Ronan to Gansey’s presence. Plus, Adam could open his eyes at any moment and see Gansey sneaking out, and then it would be _quite_ awkward for all of them. Gansey ducked back behind the dresser, closing his eyes and placing his head against the back of the dresser, knowing that he was _very_ trapped in this predicament. Then, Gansey heard footsteps getting closer to him, and he panicked. Was he about to be discovered? Suddenly, the footsteps stopped, and Gansey heard some kind of ruffling sound.

When he peered back around the dresser, he immediately wished he hadn’t. Adam was now being stripped of his shirt, and the same went for Ronan. _Oh God, oh_ God _,_ Gansey thought, even more panicked now, his cheeks turning a nice shade of red. _I need to get out of here; I need to get the_ hell _out of here!_   Adam gasped as Ronan began to attack his bare collarbone with gentle nips of his teeth, as they discarded each other’s shirts on the floor. Ronan’s lips began to trail kisses down to Adam’s bare chest, and they found one of Adam’s nipples, and Ronan took the nipple between his teeth, and then traced his tongue around it. Adam placed a hand on the back of Ronan’s neck, and bit his lip a bit as Ronan started to gently suck at the nipple, emitting a soft groan.

“ _Mm….Ronan, you always know how to drive me crazy, using that skillful mouth of yours_ ,” Adam murmured out. “ _You have yet to see what my skillful mouth can do_ ,” Ronan murmured back. Gansey wanted to die, or at least find a way to teleport out of this room. He did _not_ want to hear these kinds of words being spoken between his two best friends. This was getting to be too much, and Gansey was starting to feel rather nauseous because of how scared he was.

Ronan gently pushed Adam down onto the bed, and they smirked at each other as Ronan climbed on top of Adam. They began to kiss passionately, with Adam tracing his fingers over the beginnings of Ronan’s tattoo, making Ronan shiver a bit. After a moment, Ronan pulled away from the kiss, and reached back to grab one of Adam’s wrists. He brought Adam’s hand to his mouth, and began to kiss along Adam’s fingertips. Adam watched him do this, then he bit his lip again as Ronan licked along a couple of his fingers, and their eyes met as Ronan took the middle finger into his mouth, and sucked at it gently. This action was turning Adam on so much, and he shifted his hips a bit, a very obvious bulge sticking out from the front of his pants.

While Gansey hid behind the dresser, praying for all of this to be over so he could go take a _long_ shower, and try to rid himself of this night’s events, Ronan released Adam’s wrist, and started moving down Adam’s body. He stopped at Adam’s stomach, where he placed a few kisses, making Adam giggle a bit, since his stomach was sensitive. Once Ronan reached Adam’s waist, he looked up at Adam again, a mischievous look in his eyes. “What’s this here?” he asked teasingly, smirking as he placed a hand over the bulge in Adam’s pants.

Feeling Ronan’s hand touching his clothed erection made Adam gasp, and he arched his hips a bit as Ronan began to rub at it with his palm. He gave Ronan a pleading look, and then Ronan gently squeezed at the bulge, making Adam cry out a bit. “Oh, if you could just see the look you’re giving me right now,” Ronan stated, as he began unbuttoning Adam’s pants. “Don’t tease me, Ronan. You know how much I love when your lips are around my throbbing dick,” he mumbled out, and if Gansey was still paying attention, he would’ve fainted at hearing those words. Ronan snickered, but his eyes had that hungry look in them again. “Did I ever tell you how sexy you get when you’re horny?” he replied.

Gansey wanted to cry, if he wasn’t so stunned and scared. He was _definitely_ not expecting to witness all of this happening, and he knew he probably would not sleep at all tonight, because he’d be plagued with nightmares. Gansey thought he heard the sound of a zipper, but he wasn’t sure and he didn’t want to look. Meanwhile, Adam arched his hips up as Ronan unzipped his pants, and tugged them down and off of him, along with his boxers.

Once Adam was completely nude, Ronan hovered over his hips, breathing cool air over Adam’s prominent erection. Adam closed his eyes, just as Ronan lowered his head, and began taking Adam’s dick into his mouth. Adam cried out loudly from the sudden wave of pleasure over his sensitive flesh, and Gansey thought Adam was hurt. Concerned, Gansey tilted his head from behind the dresser, and was met full-force with Ronan’s tattooed back. He saw Ronan’s head moving between Adam’s _very nude_ hips, and wished he could burn the image from his eyes. He retreated back behind the dresser, covering his eyes with one of his hands.

As Ronan took more of his dick into his mouth, Adam arched his hips a bit. Ronan pressed Adam’s hips down immediately, and held them down with enough force to prevent them from moving. Ronan made an “mm-mm” sound in his throat, teasingly chastising Adam, and then Adam felt Ronan’s lips clamp around the head of his dick just a bit, then they moved along the head in a sucking motion, while Ronan’s tongue pleased the tip. This was driving Adam insane, and he whimpered very softly from the fact that he couldn’t move his hips. Ronan, who was quite the master at Adam Parrish pleasuring, began taking Adam’s dick into his mouth further.

Adam let out a breathy groan as he felt the warmth of Ronan’s mouth engulf him more. Then, once Ronan began to move his head back and forth, and apply friction to Adam’s dick at a steady pace, Adam was in pure bliss. Ronan knew _exactly_ what he was doing, and Adam couldn’t get enough of it. Adam’s pleasurable noises always elicited a soft moan from Ronan, and fueled his urges to make Adam make those noises even more. Ronan loved the feeling of Adam’s dick in his mouth, and he greatly enjoyed how Adam tasted. Since he wouldn’t admit that in very detailed words aloud, he got the point across with his actions. Ronan concentrated, wrapping his mouth around the shaft of Adam’s dick with just the right amount of force as he moved his head back and forth.

Ronan’s own erection was _killing_ him, as it remained confined in his own jeans. As soon as they really got going, Ronan was always tempted to stroke himself while pleasuring Adam. He’d always held that urge back, since Adam’s lust was unpredictable, and Ronan didn’t know if Adam would pounce on him or not. Adam felt weak in his legs, in the lower pit of his stomach as Ronan sucked him off, his pace growing with every passing moment. “ _Fuck, Ronan…,”_ he murmured through his moaning; only the waves of pleasure made him lengthen some of the vowels. “ _You are amazing; you are so good at sucking my dick. Mm…mmmmmm……I wish you’d let me fuck your mouth,_ ” he continued.

Ronan wondered if Adam realized what he was saying, or if it was just Adam blurting things out simply from feeling so good. Either way, Adam’s words were _so tempting_ , and Ronan almost wanted to stop, and just take Adam right then. However, he was no stranger to Adam’s desires, so he was prepared. Gansey, meanwhile, had covered his ears while kneeling behind the dresser, hoping he wouldn’t hear these sounds anymore, wouldn’t _see_ what was going on. Ronan, still pinning Adam’s hips down, suddenly moved his lips further down Adam’s shaft, and went all the way down to the base. This action made Adam moan quite loudly, and Gansey flinched from the sound.

“ _Ronan…ah! Nngh…no…no…you’re going to make me cum, you’re going to make me cum!_ ” Adam cried out through his moaning, as Ronan began to suck his dick faster, and harder. Adam felt his dick slide against Ronan’s throat, and he began to gently pant and groan as Ronan hummed a bit, sending waves of pleasurable vibrations through Adam’s shaft. This only lasted a few more minutes, before Adam’s panting grew more frantic, and he let out a deep groan as he came into Ronan’s mouth. Ronan paused to swallow up Adam’s cum, before pulling away.

Adam laid there on the bed, breathing heavily. Ronan climbed off of him, and quickly shed his pants and boxers off, before heading towards the desk by the door. Gansey caught a glimpse of Ronan’s nude body out of the corner of his eye, and quickly shut his eyes tightly. Ronan grabbed the white bottle, and went back to the bed. Adam had sat up by this time, and crawled towards Ronan as he approached. Adam started going towards Ronan’s dick with his hand, but Ronan avoided this attempt. His hormones, added in with just how much attraction he had for Adam, wouldn’t allow him to stop Adam once he had started, no matter how awesome it felt, and how hot it looked from Ronan’s perspective.

As Ronan nudged Adam back, and Adam lay down on his back again on the bed, Ronan uncapped the bottle, and poured some coconut-smelling liquid into his palm, before rubbing it over his own dick. Adam was staring at him eagerly, which wasn’t helping Ronan’s self control. _Fuck it_ , Ronan thought, before tossing the bottle away, which ended up rolling into the dresser Gansey was hiding behind.

Ronan grabbed Adam’s legs, and wrapped them around his waist. Adam held his legs in that position, as he felt Ronan begin to slide his dick into his ass. Adam was still in a wave of euphoria, so his body was completely relaxed. So he felt very little discomfort from Ronan sliding into him. Once Ronan was sheathed within Adam, he leaned his upper body down. Adam immediately wrapped his arms around Ronan’s back, and they started making out again, as Ronan began thrusting his hips against Adam at a rather eager pace.

Adam began moaning loudly again, and Gansey had to cover his ears even more from the sound that he shouldn’t have been hearing. Gansey could still hear the squeaking of the bed as Ronan and Adam went about their intercourse, and he tried to imagine that he was not present in the room. Adam’s fingernails dug into the skin of Ronan’s back after every rough thrust of Ronan’s hips. His body was hit with wave after wave of pleasure, as Ronan hit every sweet spot within him.

“ _Oh God...yes…more! Fuck me harder Ronan, fuck...me…harder,_ ” Adam moaned out as his lips parted from Ronan’s. “ _You want me…mm…to fuck you harder? Ngh…! Your ass feels so fucking great,_ ” Ronan grunted out. _Jesus Christ! Could they_ be _any louder?! Damn it all to hell,_ Gansey thought as he continued to try to muffle the sounds. The sounds of the bed squeaking grew more frantic as Ronan’s pace increased, and then Adam and Ronan took turns groaning loudly. “ _I love you so much, Ronan Lynch. I fucking love you so much!_ ”

All of this managed to go on for a few more minutes, but to Gansey, it seemed like forever. Adam began rocking his hips against Ronan’s thrusting, as he got closer and closer to his second orgasm. Finally, with one final loud groan, Adam and Ronan came at the same time. With unfortunate timing, Gansey managed to peer out from behind the dresser, and catch that exact moment. He saw their nude bodies, with Adam’s legs wrapped tightly around Ronan’s hips. He could see how Ronan’s bare ass was clenched while in the throes of release and saw a bit of Adam’s dick as it shot a few white streaks over his stomach. If Gansey didn’t want to burn out his eyes even more _beforehand_ , he sure as hell wanted to do it _now._

Adam and Ronan finally rode out their orgasms, and Ronan rolled off of Adam, collapsing onto his back on the bed. They were both breathing heavily, and Adam soon curled up against Ronan’s side. Ronan turned a bit, and put an arm around Adam. They were both quite worn out, as they shared a gentle kiss. Just then, Gansey’s legs had decided to give out from kneeling so long, and he fell down from beside the dresser, revealing his presence. “Shit!” he exclaimed loudly, as he crawled out from behind the dresser completely.

 A chain reaction happened from Gansey’s fall. It made Ronan and Adam jump, as they were _quite_ startled. Chainsaw began squawking loudly, before Ronan loudly shushed her. “What the _fuck_ , Gansey?!” Ronan exclaimed, sounding a mixture of surprised and irritated when he saw who was in his room. Adam had instinctively grabbed the blanket, and hid under it, as if Gansey hadn’t already seen him naked in bed with someone else.

“I-I’m s-s-sorry!” Gansey blurted out frantically, standing up quickly and turning to face away from Ronan and Adam. “I w-was trying t-t-to play a joke, I s-swear I wasn’t looking! I j-just wanted to scare you.” Ronan narrowed his eyes at Gansey then. “Well, you sure scared the shit out of us. Are you happy now?” Ronan retorted. Gansey knew this was his chance to escape, so he went right for the door, covering one side of his face with his hand.

“S-So, you two are together, huh? Well, c-c-congratulations to you both!” Gansey added, trying to change the subject and failing at it. Ronan sighed heavily, and placed a hand over his forehead. “Just get the fuck out of my room,” he commanded, still irritated. Gansey nodded, and opened the door, heading out. As he quickly shut the door behind him, he heard Adam say “Sorry, Gansey” in a timid voice.

Noah was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, a look of pure joy on his face when he saw the aghast look on Gansey’s face. “I _tried_ to warn you,” he teased, breaking out into a fit of snickers. “I don’t want to talk about it. I don’t want to _remember_ it, and we will _never_ speak of this again,” Gansey snapped, while still remaining polite. This was the last time he’d ever try to play a prank on Ronan.   


End file.
